The Beyond
"Beyond the next Beyond!" ''-The first Fengo'' :Beyond the Beyond is a vast area of harsh wilderness beyond the Owl Kingdoms, and is the main setting in the'' ''Wolves of the Beyond ''series. :It was the adopted home of the Dire wolves, where their original homeland is known as the Always Cold. Some historic events in Hoolian history have occurred here, Such as the Ember of Hoole being retrieved and The War of the Ember. After the earthquake, the Beyond is nothing but an empty wasteland, almost completely lifeless with most animals gone--dead or in the Distant Blue. Description :The Beyond is land of harsh wilderness of short summers and violent winters. There is not one willow leaf, nor willow tree. There is a long river that splits the region in two. The Whistler mentioned that there are few true forests. Location : The Beyond is located just South of the Northern Owl Kingdoms and the Sea of Vastness, and is West to the Hoolian Kingdoms. The Middle Kingdoms are Northeast of the Beyond. Landmarks *The Crooked Back Ridge (formerly) *Broken Talon Point (formerly) *Salt Lakes *Frost Forest *The Cave Before Time *Ring of Sacred Volcanoes (formerly) *The Pit *Blood Watch *Salt Lakes *Black Glass Desert *The Crystal Plain Known current and former residents Wolves *Faolan (''formerly) *Edme (formerly) *Mhairie (formerly) *Dearlea (formerly) *The Whistler (formerly) *Banja (formerly, deceased) *Maudie (formerly) *Myrrglosch (formerly) *Katria (formerly) *Airmead (formerly) *Caila (formerly) *Abban (formerly) *The Sark of the Slough (deceased) *Heep (formally, deceased) *Rags (formerly) *Dunbar MacHeath (deceased) *Gyllbane (deceased) *Cody (deceased) *Hamish (deceased) *Finbar (deceased) *Padraigh (possibly deceased) *Winks (deceased) *Twistling (deceased) *Leitha (deceased) *Snowdon (deceased) *Colleen (deceased) *Malachy (deceased) *Jasper (possibly deceased) *Morag (deceased) *Kinnaird (possibly deceased) *Brecco (possibly deceased) *Brangwen (possibly deceased) *Fengo (deceased) *Akira (deceased) *Shibaan (deceased) *'The Little Pup' (deceased) *Amber (deceased) *Malan (possibly deceased) *Lael (possibly deceased) *Dunmore MacDuncan (deceased) *Namara MacNamara (deceased) *Cathmor (deceased) *Ingliss (deceased) *Kyran (deceased) *Donaidh (possibly deceased) *Creakle (possibly deceased) *Tearlach (deceased) *Dunleavy MacHeath (deceased) *Andreen (deceased) *Oona (deceased) *Stellan (possibly deceased) *Liam MacDuncan (deceased) *Fretta (possibly deceased) *Galana MacNamara (deceased) *Tamsen (deceased) *Old Cags (deceased) *Alastrine (possibly deceased) Owls *Gwynneth (formerly) *Arthur (deceased) *Tully (temporarily) *Gwyndor (deceased) *Conny (deceased) *Grank (formerly, deceased) *Hoole (formerly, deceased) *Theo (formerly, deceased) *Coryn (formerly and temporarily, deceased) Bears *Thunderheart (deceased) *Toby (formerly) *Burney (formerly) *Bronka (deceased) *Grizz (deceased) Eagles *Zanouche (formerly) *Eelon (formerly) Gallery Shadow forest.jpg|''The Shadow Forest is South of the Beyond''|link=Shadow Forest A-deep-pit.jpg|''The Pit''|link=The Pit 5309222472 56c9d7294c.jpg|''The Crooked Back Ridge''|link=Crooked Back Ridge 2389437-the-winter-river-an-ice-hole-in-the-frozen-river-with-a-rough-stream.jpg|''Tummfraws, such as riverbanks, are all over the Beyond''|link=Tummfraw Sally Dennis cave 2.jpg|''The Cave Before Time''|link=The Cave Before Time High-white-scar-cairns.jpg|Blood Watch|link=Blood Watch Salt lake.jpg|Salt Lakes|link=Salt Lakes Sleeping-giant 5087-4985.jpg|Broken Talon Point|link=Broken Talon Point ThumbnailCAJ66EFO.jpg|''Frost Forest'' Crystal plain.jpg|The Crystal Plain|link=The Crystal Plain Distant Blue.jpg|The Distant Blue|link=The Distant Blue crevasse1.jpg|Crevasses are formed over the Beyond after the earthquake caused by the H'rathghar Glacier Tree roots.jpg|There are some Obea Trees in the Beyond Aurora IV.jpg|The strange lights that appear at the end of Frost Wolf H'rathghar glacier.jpg|The H'rathghar glacier which scraped the eastern side of The Beyond, causiong most of its destruction|link=H'rathghar Glacier Black sand dunes.jpg|The Black Glass Desert krakatoa.jpg|One of the the volcanoes at the sacred watch. Whispering rock in snow.jpg|One of the Whispering Rocks in the Beyond|link=Whispering Rocks Category:Locations